School Girl Crush
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: Hermione wants her DADA professor after realizing its not just a school girl crush. REVIEWS PLEASE! enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Realization **

Sitting in the library in deep thought over her new advanced potions work, Hermione, for the fourth time that week, was avoiding her friends to get the massive amount of work she had to do done. The seventh year at Hogwarts was almost as stressful as previous years except without all the life threatening situations (unless you count the time she had to be Neville's partner in potions – a moment she's never been able to forget). It was tough trying to keep up in her lessons so extra revision time was needed whilst Harry and Ron found other ways of falling behind in classes.

She was deep in thought over a new potion she would be brewing the following day when the library doors swung open and in strode Remus Lupin. After the war the previous year, Hogwarts had seen a decline in applicants for teaching posts so the school was happy to welcome Remus back to take up post as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The entrance of Remus made Hermione momentarily distracted. They had grown close after spending many days together in the burrow with the Weasley family and Hermione couldn't help but notice his amazing looks. He was exactly the type she was attracted too: slightly scruffy looking, and obviously smart.

As she let out a sigh in longing Remus looked over to see what the noise was and grinned.

"Miss Granger, no surprise to see you here," he stated with a grin. "Hard at work presumably. Don't let me distract you."

"H-hello Professor," Hermione replied with a stutter. The glint in his eyes and boyish smile was enough to make her look back down to her work and blush. "No I'm just trying to get this potion learnt. It's supposed to be the antidote to veratiseum but I can't quite follow the instructions."

"How many times have I told you, there is no need to call me professor when we're alone," clasping her hand closest to him he added, "We've been through far too much over recent years for so much formality."

"Sorry but the day you stop calling me miss granger will be the day I call you Remus," she said smiling.

"Ahh. Only fair I suppose," He answered. The friendly talk reminded Hermione of how much she loved being in his company. "So can I be of any assistance _Hermione_? Since you dropped Defense Against the Dark Arts I'm going to need to find a way of talking to you somehow."

"I couldn't help not taking it. My timetable was too full. I am sorry," Hermione blushed even further. Remus was by far her favorite teacher but unfortunately his subject was one she did not need anymore. Having learnt so much of it over the years out of school there was no need to go through another year of it.

"I forgive you," he said simply. "Of course I forgive you."

Hermione, not being able to hold his intense hold any longer, gazed down at their linked hands. Remus followed her stare and immediately after realizing he still had his hand around hers let go.

"Er I'm sorry Hermione. I've forgotten I've got work. Erm. Papers to mark," he mumbled as he stood up and stumbled towards the door. "I'll see you soon."

With one last smile he was out the door. Slumping down in her seat Hermione sighed. He obviously found that awkward she thought. It wasn't fair. She found it easy to talk to Remus and wished she didn't scare him away with her silly school girl crush. Rubbing her tired eyes she looked back to her work and continued even less enthusiastically then before.

**Inside Conflict**

"What is wrong with you?" Remus asked himself once back inside his office. "She's a school girl!" His mind couldn't help but wander to her image. A beautiful young woman not a school girl. She had experienced more in the last year than half of the wizarding community who were double her age. He had realized that over recent months he had found himself hoping to bump into her in school. And would often find himself going to the library when there really was no need. It was clear he had an infatuation with her. But his problem came when trying to work out how to deal with it.

'I should ignore these feelings. Stupid man! You clearly made her uncomfortable earlier,' he thought. 'It is wrong to even have these thoughts. She's my pupil!'

'Ex-pupil' he corrected himself. Technically he didn't teach her anymore.

'I would lose my job for definite.' He argued.

'Well you were never certain how long you wanted to remain teaching here for anyway. Plus, she's leaving at the end of the term once exams are over so there would be nothing against it.'

Slumping down into his seat behind the big oak desk he groaned.

"She would never want me." He said aloud. "I'm old, a teacher and there's the slight problem with my raw steak obsession." He almost chuckled to himself before realizing that this would be what would stop him from going for it with her. The most talented, beautiful witch he had ever met.

**Sweet Dreams**

Heart thumping she slipped one hand into his open shirt and ran it over his chest. Feeling the scars that laced his body she leant forwards and kissed the most prominent one scratched across the left side of his chest. She felt him groan.

He threw his hands onto her waist, bent his head down and kissed her passionately. Running his tongue over her lips he was granted almost instant welcoming into her waiting mouth. Their tongues met and Hermione felt her body melt into his.

Breaking the kiss he grabbed her white vest top and pulled it over her head. Leaning his head back down he nibbled at her neck.

This new experience was exciting Hermione and bringing out her impatient side.

"I need you. Please," she moaned into his ear. "Remus."

With a jump Hermione woke from her sleep and sat up. Shaking and sweating she looked around the dark, quiet girls' dormitory.

"Not just a school girl crush then," she whispered to herself before exhaustedly lying back onto the pillows to hopefully fall back into the dream she would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Worry**

The next few weeks went past slowly. Remus was still trying to see Hermione 'by accident' as much as he could but found she was rarely there anymore. He wandered to the library at nights but there was no sign of her there, or in the courtyard, or anywhere near the dungeons where he sometimes found her pouring over equipment for future potions. The only times he managed to see her was during meal times in the great hall but as he was confined to the staff table he was unable to speak to her. The times he caught her eye and smiled she would quickly drop her gaze and look further into the many books surrounding her.

He couldn't help but worry she didn't like him anymore. He was clearly not her favourite teacher anymore and the idea that another teacher was getting to see her enthusiasm and brightness shine through in their classroom made him hurt.

At times he thought of speaking to one of her friends about whether she was okay but they were all busy with exam preparations so Hermione seeming stressed wouldn't of stuck out to any of them.

The emptiness he felt each night sitting in his office made him notice how much he enjoyed and looked forward to their chats. Just seeing her beautiful face looking up at him made his day.

He had to do something!

**Words of Wisdom**

Hermione sat cross legged on a seat in the Gryffindor common room with Crookshanks by her side purring quietly. The constant babble of noise in the room made her hate the fact she was hiding. She couldn't face him. Whenever she saw him or caught his eye all she could think about was the many thoughts that filled her mind and dreams at night. Now she was reduced to working in people filled environments where the noise levels were close to driving her insane. The library was a brilliant place to work on class homework but since Remus was obviously an avid reader as he spent so much time there she couldn't bear to go in.

Sitting back and sighing for what seemed the hundredth time that night she dropped her pen onto her work and gave in.

'That'll do for one night I think,' she thought to herself. "It's not as if I can do much more with all the noise!" she said clearly to the room. The loud noise remained unaltered and she was about to stand up to go to the dormitory for an early sleep when Ginny Weasley came and pushed her shoulders back down towards the seat and sat a comfy cushion opposite her.

"So, I thought I'd come talk to you since you were just about to leave," Ginny said smiling. She had the double personality of her brothers Fred and George and noticed things easily to do with her friends. "Why are you here?" she asked bluntly.

Hermione knew this conversation was going to appear. Ginny wasn't stupid and could see the change in study patterns that Hermione had recently had. "To get an education so i can get a job Ginny, just the same as you."

"Pft. Now you can answer me sarcastically if you want but I'm going to get the truth out of you whichever way you want to play," Ginny replied bluntly. "C'mon. Why are you in the common room so much lately?"

This was her only chance. The feelings she had been having bubbling up inside of her were about to explode and Ginny was trustworthy enough to show them to.

"Grrr. Ginny I can't help it," she moaned. "It's him! I can't stop thinking about him!" Hermione had told Ginny about her crush on Remus when she was staying at the burrow for a while in the summer. However last time she had shared her feelings they were only little ones about how she thought he was the hottest teacher in school and yet remained the smartest at the same time. Lowering her voice slightly she walked Ginny through the dreams she had been having (missing out the details obviously) and told her how she felt it wasn't just a crush anymore.

"I literally want him Ginny. I was almost tempted to take up Defence Against the Dark Arts again just so i could see him. But at the same time I'm too embarrassed to talk to him because I'm sure he must he fed up of me by now. I'm always there where he is. He probably thinks I'm stalking him!"

Exasperated but glad she could finally let out her feelings Hermione put her hands to her face and moaned. "What am I going to do?"

Ginny was silent for a few minutes the nodded. "Tell him."

Hermione stared at her confused. "Did you hear me, I can't stop thinking about him, and y-you want me to go out there and tell him all of this? He'll think I'm mad!"

"so?" Ginny replied confidently. "At least you would have told him. And if he shoots you down just tell him you took one of Fred and Georges trick sweets and it's sent you insane for a few minutes." Ginny was clearly proud of this idea and smiled triumphantly.

Staring back at her, Hermione remained silent until finally shaking her head. "I haven't spoken to him in so long. What if he doesn't really care about me anymore? I can hardly still be his favourite student since i don't take his subject."

"He asked me about you the other day," Ginny stated. The look on Hermione's face meant she had said the right thing. "Yeah he just asked me how you are doing with study and if you're stuck on anything he's happy to help."

Hermione looked shocked but delighted by this new bit of news. Hope was suddenly filling her and she smiled. "I think I should speak to him," she said happily. Standing up confidently Hermione smiled at Ginny's baffled face. "I'll see you later on." Smiling she almost skipped to the portrait and left the common room.

Ginny stayed motionless before laughing to herself. "I didn't mean to go now!" she called, knowing that Hermione was far gone now. 'maybe I shouldn't have told the little lie about him asking me about her' she thought to herself before getting up and joining her brothers in a game of Fire Poppers.

**In Unison **

Heart pounding in her chest Hermione stormed down the stairs. She had to tell him. It had been building up inside her for too long now.

Sitting at his desk he stared at the empty scene in front of him. He had no work to do, no papers to mark, nothing but a long empty night in front of him. NO! This was going to change. He could at least talk to her, at least tell her what he's been thinking. She doesn't have to do anything about it. They can easily remain good friends. As long as she knows something!

She was almost running now, avoiding pupils who were hanging around the corridors, side stepping around teachers so she wouldn't have to stop and chat. If only she possessed an invisibility cloak like harry this would be so much simpler.

He reached for the doorknob and turned. Exiting his office he walked in deep thought down the corridor. He was just at the end of the corridor and about to turn round the corner when a smaller object came round the corner at the same time and bumped straight into him. He was almost knocked to the ground before reaching out to grab the person and steady himself.

She had walked into someone and almost stumbled over but he had grabbed her and kept her upright. "S-Sorry I didn't see you," she mumbled before attempting to continue down the corridor. She was almost at his office.

"Hermione?"

Looking up she stared right into Remus Lupins' confused face.

"I was just coming to find you," they both said in unison. "Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful**

"You see the thing is, I want to tell you someth.." Remus said but before he could finish his sentence Hermione had wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him down to her and kissed him hard on the mouth.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Remus stopped and pulled her hands from his neck. Looking down at her he could see the hurt and confusion on her face. Placing one finger under her chin and tilting it up towards him. He smiled sweetly at her before brushing a strand of hair from off her cheek.

"Don't worry," he said gently. "Just not here. We should consider out surroundings"

Hermione realized he was right and dropped her gaze instantly shocked at her sudden defiance and confidence. "Sorry," she mumbled

"Not at all Miss Granger," he said with a wink as she looked at him. In a louder voice he added, "now would you please escort me into my office I would be happy to help you with that problem!"

Giggling she walked down towards his office door. He walked along beside her. His breathing was steady and quiet compared to hers. She was excited but at the same time nervous. She wanted him so bad and wanted to know exactly what was on his mind.

He held the door open for her and watched her walk in before entering himself and closing it shut behind him. He stood facing the door for a few extra seconds before turning round and facing her.

She was looking at the shelves on the wall as he had newly put in a book collection, as part of his boredom from the previous lonely weeks.

"Can I just say, is this the right time to start checking my office?" he chuckled.

"Sorry, again," she said. Her confidence was suddenly draining. Now it was just the two of them in his office she was worried he would suddenly want out.

As if knowing what she was thinking he crossed the space between them in 3 long strides. Once again cupping her chin he pulled her face towards him. He kissed her gently on the lips and sighed into it.

"Let us have tonight, then we can see what happens after that." He whispered to her. "Just one night of – magic"

She giggled and felt his smile on her. She wanted tonight to be perfect so reaching a hand into his ruffled hair she tangled her fingers in it and pulled him down for a harder kiss. As she slipped her tongue into his mouth he moaned with pleasure.

"So this is how you want to play tonight?" he said with a wink.

Biting his bottom lip in response he laughed once more before kissing her back.

She walked him backwards whilst still holding the kiss. Their tongues were dancing in their mouths and Herminie thought she might burst from the happiness tonight brought her.

Reaching his desk Remus spun her round and in one fluid movement lifted her up onto the desk so she was sitting facing him. She was wearing casual clothes of a red polo shirt and jeans. Nothing special but to him she could not have looked better. He pulled his own sweater off after finding it suddenly too warm.

She took this as a hint to remove some of her own clothing but as she was about to lift her polo shirt over her head he stopped her.

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, we can easily just turn this into a late night study class?" he suggested.

Smiling at his ability to have a sense of humour in any situation she tugged off her top and dropped it to the ground. He stole a glance at her perfectly rounded chest before going back to kissing her. He felt her hands on his shirt button and after a few minutes the fabric fell off his shoulders and onto the ground. Her hands explored his chest and as if searching for something.

She stopped the kissing and he looked at her worriedly. She was staring at a scar on his chest. Scared they had frightened her he was surprised when she lent forwards and kissed a scar directly over his heart.

"You're perfect," she whispered as she stared into his deep blue eyes.

"As are you," he replied as he moved his hands to her waist and unbuttoned her jeans. Standing up so he could slip her jeans and underwear off at the same time she kicked them off her feet along with her scruff shoes. She began to undo his jeans when for the first time she felt his hardness underneath the clothing. Gasping she ran a hand over the front of the material causing him to buck towards her and groan.

"Oh Merlin," she heard him say. "Oh i never knew you were such a tease." This was something she had never been called before and didn't even understand how she had come to obtain the nickname.

"Sorry i was just getting a feel of the size of it," she said in an impressed tone.

Lowering his trousers, the lack of boxers became apparent. Raising an eyebrow he laughed.

"Er. I like to feel free," he said grinning.

Kicking off his trousers he placed her back onto the desk and lay her down backwards on it. She was spread out in front of him and she was his for tonight. Leaning over her he kissed her stomach and worked her way up to the cloth covered breasts. Removing her bra one handed and throwing it aside he began to suck at her left nipple and massaging the right breast. He felt her arch up to him and knew that this was something new to her that she was enjoying.

'Remember for next time' he thought to himself. 'Make sure there is a next time' he added.

She was moaning an awful lot underneath him and it was making his head fill with excitement. He was sure the night would not last much longer and he wanted to make sure he was in her when she first made him explode. Leaving her breasts he nibbled up the way to her neck and smothered it in kisses before reapplying his lips to hers. She was hot and sweaty and he knew that she was close to the edge.

Lying over her he positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. Mumbling a spell for extra lubrication he whispered in her ear.

"This might hurt for a little while, but it stops and gets better. I promise," he said. Looking at her he saw her nod in response.

In one quick movement he thrust into her and stopped. He was right that it was her first time and looking down into her face he saw the look of discomfort but pure determination on her face. A single tear ran down her cheek and his heart broke slightly at the pain he had inflicted on her.

After a little while he felt her wriggle underneath him. It was a clear sign he could start moving so gently he pulled back and began deep thrusts in and out of her. After a while she began to meet him and his excitement was building.

Going faster and faster he felt the desk wobbling underneath the both of them. Hermione was meeting every thrust and letting out her own moans of pleasure. She brought her legs up and around his waist allowing a deeper thrust to be made. Remus could feel the tension in him building and could feel her already tight walls grip even more around him.

"I'm gonna come!" he yelled out as he let go inside her and filled her with his warm cum. She had tightened around him at just the right moment and whispered his name as she was also shaken with her on orgasm.

He stayed panting on top of her as they both lay in silence each too exhausted and under come with new sensations to do or say anything. After a few minutes he raised himself up off of her and picked her up off the desk. Carrying her in his arms he took her over to the large seat next to his offices fire and wrapped a large quilt around them before snuggling down. He lent his head on top of hers and spoke for what felt like the first time.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He felt her nod against his chest and he settled himself into the seat.

They were both too tired to do much else but sleep that night but just as he felt himself drift off to sleep he heard three perfect words.

"I love you."

Without thinking he replied instantly.

"You complete me,"

Snuggled up on the comfy chair they remained there for the night. Two lovers wrapped in each others' arms.


End file.
